


𝐖𝐎𝐌𝐀𝐍𝐈𝐙𝐄𝐑

by bloodydoves



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gangs, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Smut, Song: Womanizer (Britney Spears), Undercover, au where they're not youtubers, bad literally crossdresses, dream is a womanizer, real names not really used but implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodydoves/pseuds/bloodydoves
Summary: "you say i'm crazy, i got you crazy; you're nothing but a womanizer."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	1. 𝐎𝐍𝐄

This is the time and place.

This is the moment and the action. The loud beating of his heart ringed in his ears as he entered the bright place. A flood of sexual pop music filled his ears as clicked heels matched with the beat. He had only one chance to play at Dream, the only time the gang-leader was caught off-guard. 

A spy on the inside could give them the land that they were fighting for. The land was on both territories for the iDots and Dream Team. Both groups fighting for the land of a newly added park. 

A spy whose real identity had no association with any gangs was a tactic well played. Sure, nicknames were used but everyone knew each other's real name, however not for Badboyhalo. 

The only person who knew his real identity was Skeppy, a childhood friend who's also the leader of the iDots.

Badboyhalo was a perfect decoy, a catfish essentially. 

He moved his shoulders a bit to readjust the artificial silicone that hugged his chest that gave the illusion of breasts. Thankfully his sweater hid the division between skin and silicone, however it did show the artificial cleavage through the sweater's keyhole in the chest. 

Finn had a way with clothing. It was a good taste in clothing, but Bad wasn't a fan of the clothing on himself. Not because he was uncomfortable with it, its because he just wasn't used to the amount of air in between his legs.. 

The black skater skirt was mid thigh and his belt around his waist gave him more of an hourglass figure, it was a good illusion. It wasn't only his outfit but his makeup as well. He had false eyelashes on and soft makeup to give him more of a doe-like face. Finn even put on fake nails on Bad to sell the look, Bad pouted.

The club wasn't cold but Bad felt no difference between the temperature from the night either. He looked around the area, seeing hordes of people dancing in the crowd to the sexuality of the music and some people sitting in the booths chatting. He couldn't find Dream.

Bad huffed and sat at one of the open seats at the bar. The unfamiliarity of the setting making him anxious as he felt like everyone's eyes were on him. It made Bad paranoid but he swallowed his anxiety (or at least the best he could) and looked around his area. 

He took his phone out of his purse that Finn gave him and scowled at the fact that it was difficult to type because of his nails, used to typing at the fingertips. 

'type at the paw of your thumbs.'

Bad heard Finn's voice in his head. He opened his messenger app and immediately tried to type a message to the iDots. 

_iDots_  
_Badboy (You), Rose (Finnster), Skeppy, Vurb, Zelk_

_Badboy_  
I'm at The Archangel Scene and I sont see Dream anyyhere, hekp? 

_Skeppy_  
dudu hes rpwobanly at some wboith or smth idk

 _Badboy_  
ಠ_ಠ   
Is he noemally in a booth? 

_Rose (Finnster)_  
that's what I heard at least  
some of the local girls have been chatting about Dream, saying hes a hot shot or something

 _Badboy_  
Hot shot? 

_Skeppy_ is typing...   
_Rose (Finnster)_ is typing... 

_Skeppy_  
woqmanizer

 _Rose (Finnster)_  
he's a womanizer sorta

 _Badboy_  
(ーー;)  
You're naking a me seduce a womanizer..?  
I can't rven do the girl voice for a lomg time.. 

_Vurb_  
why not  
its not that hard lol

 _Badboy_  
If it's so eady Vurb  
Why don't you do it >:0

 _Rose (Finnster)_  
because I don't want to do it  
plus we already know that I'm associated with Skeppy  
but you're not  
c: 

Bad mentally groaned as he closed his phone. He still felt paranoid and wanted to hide in his synthetic hair but went against his anxiety and looked around once again. 

"Boyfriend bothering you? Friends not responding?" 

The brunette looked at the source of the voice, surprising him a bit. It was some random guy, attractive for sure but not he wasn't the person he needed to catfish. He panicked but tried to respond in his "feminine" voice. 

"U-uh, no, haha. I'm looking for someone, but I can't seem to find him," Bad bit the bottom of his lip, tasting his strawberry gloss. 

The man smirked, "Could I be at any use?" 

Bad nervously laughed as he looked around for any openings, uncomfortable as the man was offering drinks and sexual innuendos. The man then left Bad to head to the bathroom and the brunette immediately opened his phone back up, typing furiously and making a bunch of typos to the iDots groupchat. 

_iDots_  
_Badboy (You), Rose (Finnster), Skeppy, Vurb, Zelk_

_BadBoy_  
HELPW  
XOME TO ADCHANGEL RIGHT NIW  
UM IN PERIL  
I SONR KNOW HIW TO REACT TO MAN TRYINT RO PICK NE UP

 _Vurb_ and two others are typing...

 _Skeppy_  
dude dorn worrya im still hwre :D

 _Rose (Finnster)_  
don't worry Badboyhalo, the best thing to do is to take his income :)

 _Vurb_  
it was me

Bad exhale in slight frustration but relieved that through Skeppy's keyboard smashing typing, he's still here. He looked around to make sure the man wasn't near and walked away from his seat at the bar, looking around the booths.

He felt bad for leaving the man but he had a task to do and honestly, he was just creepy. The brunette sighed as he sat at an open booth.

Scanning the new area, his eyes meeting a green pair. A green pair of eyes with dirty blonde hair and freckled skin. Bad's breath caught in his throat as he felt like a prey caught in the hands of a predator. 

That is Dream. 

Bad looked away bashfully, breaking the eye contact, his heartbeat loud in his ears as his face heat up. He'd seen a picture of Dream before for reference but he wasn't expecting him to have an intimidating aura in person. 

The brunette readjusted his knee socks and pulled his hair on one shoulder out of nervousness, still feeling the gaze of Dream. He had the courage to look at the gang-leader directly in his eyes, and waved shyly with a friendly smile. 

The blonde smirked in his direction and looked away to paid attention to some of the girls who were basically drooling over him. Not entirely, just acting as if he was interested in their stories. 

Bad felt a pang of jealousy hit him. He felt the need to provoke Dream back but kept his howling pride within himself and stride over to the gang leader's booth. The blonde gave a daring smile to the brunette, the two girls near him looked at Bad with confusion. 

"Hello there," Dream purred. 

"Hi," Bad responded. 

The leader gestured one of the girls near him to move, looking at Bad with a silent dare to sit next to him. Bad looked at Dream challengingly and sat next to the gangleader, crossing his legs. 

The blonde made puppy dog eyes and a pout to the girls around them, "Ladies, can you please give us some time~ We'll be done in a few minutes~" 

The girls reluctantly left with "aww's" and "you're so cute~" and a few glared towards Bad. Dream then turned his head back to the brunette with a smile. 

'Does this dude ever not smile..?' Bad mentally furrowed his brows. 

"I have a feeling you're important all of sudden, somehow different. Are you expecting something from me?" Dream brought Bad's chin to look at him in the eyes, "Are you hiding something?" 

Bad confidentially brushed Dream's hand away, "Maybe I am expecting something." 

The blonde boldly raised a brow, "Do you know who I am?" 

"Am I supposed to?" 

Dream paused. "Different."

"Is your ego that big?" Bad chuckled, "But then again, I'm not sure if I was expecting anything else who has women flocking all over them." 

The blonde laughed lightly, "Oh come on~ You're so cute. I never got your name." 

Bad's tips of his ears reddened, "It's Darlene." Dream had a hypnotizing voice, Bad noted. He's charismatic, duh. 

Their conversation went on. Dream was boasting about his ego and talking about his accomplishments whilst Bad made snark comments and remarks.

Bad's phone vibrated on the table and he immediately grabbed his phone, opened it up and saw Skeppy's bored keyboard smash, wanting information. 

"I gotta take my leave, something came up," Bad gave a disappointed huff. 

"Can I get your number? It'd be fun to see you outside this club," The blonde grinned. 

"Outside this club? Are you asking me out on a date, sir?" 

Dream laughed, "Maybe I am." 

Bad chuckled as he wrote his number down on a napkin, "Here you go, mister Dream. I had a nice time, maybe I'll get you to see me in something much sweeter next time." 

The brunette got up, brushed his skirt down and walked away from the slightly flushed gangleader. He walked out of the club and saw Skeppy's car just a few feet away from him. 

Bad quickly got into the car, getting hit with the smell of freshness inside. As soon as Skeppy backed out of the parking spot, Bad had reality flash towards him. 

"So how did it go-" 

"OHMYGOD!" Bad screeched, his throat already hurting from talking in his fake voice for Dream. 

Skeppy winced, "Okay- no need to scream. I just wanted to know how it went.." 

Bad brushed his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry Skeppy, everything just hit me. I gave him my number and uh-" 

"And what?" 

"I think I basically just opened a window of opportunity for a date." 

Skeppy hesitated, his brows furrowed, "You what now..?"

"Dude, I gave him my number and he's probably gonna text me tomorrow asking for a date or something-"

"But that's good though, isn't it? The plan relies on you, you're the spy on the inside for us to get Lilypad."

Bad flew his hands up, "I'm freaking out! How am I supposed to fake my voice for entire day? It already hurts from talking for like two hours. Not to mention I'm gonna need Finn to pick out my outfit, stylize my wig and even put on my makeup." 

"Look man, its for the iDots. Lilypad is a really nice park, it'd be nice for us to have some land on our side. The Dream Team got big real fast, we need to step up our game," Skeppy explained. 

Bad only nodded, setting aside his anxieties and tried to enjoy the company of his friend as the car underwent traffic lights with the sounds of indie music. 


	2. 𝐓𝐖𝐎

_Ping!_

Unknown Number

Unknown Number  
hey, this is Dream. you're Darlene, right?

Bad felt slight panic rise up as he desperately tried to think of a good way to respond. 

Dream

Me  
Yeah! Hi, I'm Darlene, haha. You can also call me Darla, if you'd like :D

Dream  
nice B)  
I was wondering if you were free today, or any day for a matter of fact, haha.

Me  
Haha, unfortunately, I'm not free today but tomorrow I am. Are you looking for a hangout of sorts :0? 

Technically, Bad wasn't lying. He was meeting up with the iDots to have fun with them. 

Dream  
oh, that's alright haha  
I'll book tomorrow in your schedule then ;) 

Bad's face slightly heated up at the playful emoticon. His nails tapped the screen, occasionally deleting and retyping. While his head hurt a bit from overthinking about his next response. 

Me  
Yeah! I guess I'll go anywhere you wanna go unless you wanna kidnap me haha ^^

Dream  
you are cute but I wouldn't do such a thing lol  
we'll go to the beach that's next to the town and grab some food  
casual hang out I guess  
does that sound alright to you?

The brunette brought his phone closer, typing furiously but trying to make little to no mistakes. 

Me  
Of couse :D!   
I would love that <3  
I'm free in the noon, I can met you in Wild Rose Park, if you're down 

Dream  
Wild Rose?  
that's where me and my friends often meet up  
and a lot of other people too  
I'll see you tomorrow at noon then ;)

Me  
I'll see you soon then (^_−)☆

With a fluttering heartbeat from anxiousness and awe, Bad opened up the iDots groupchat out of instinct but closed out and opened his and Skeppy's chat. He thought about telling the younger male but he was already meeting up with him later. 

Bad huffed as he flop backwards onto his bed, tilting his head a bit. 

A date with Dream.. 

Basically someone who's his enemy, someone who challenges his gang. It sounded like a fairytale if you asked Bad. Dream was attractive but he was also smart and could easily figure out the scheme. BBH would have to play his cards right. 

There were millions of outcomes. However, they all held the same two paths. Bad would be found out and the plan fails or Bad succeed in getting Dream to lose the battle of property. 

A date. 

When was the last time Bad even went on a date? The last time he held someone's hand? Darlene is an act but Bad needs to make it realistic enough for the play. Or is it a ploy? 

It was a good choice to choose somebody who isn't associated with anybody. not a single person will recognize a nobody. 

Bad tilted his head to the side.

Was it a good choice? Especially since it's somebody who isn't skilled enough to keep up a facade for very long. Then again, what would've been a good choice out of anybody? 

Grabbing another friend to play it out doesn't have any foundation on who they really side for. Skeppy knows Bad would never betray the iDots, Bad narrowed his eyes. There'd be no reason to betray. 

It's not betraying if you were never with them, right? 

Dream. 

A man who was outgoing and ambitious but obviously keeps his weaknesses hidden. Bad just needed to get under that mask and found out what can bring the talented gangleader down. 

Was he a prodigy? Could he have his strengths overpower his weakness and overshadow his insecurities?

Bad's mind played around with the idea. 

How could someone so recent be so fast at being successful for getting property to their territory? It took the iDots some time and even the Sleepy Bois struggled. But somehow, Dream was successful in gaining land so quickly. 

His group was small and Bad didn't have too much information on them other than being consisted of around 4-5 people, Dream included. 

Bad grumbled as the more he thought and tried to strategize the more his head started to hurt. He stood up from his bed and finally decided to get dressed since he was going to hang out with the iDots. 

'A rivalry for Lilypad,' Bad grimaced. 

He put on a simple shirt and jeans, and looked at himself in the mirror. Bad narrowed his eyes. 

'What do I get in the end?' 


	3. 𝐓𝐇𝐑𝐄𝐄

Bad nervously brushed his skirt straight and played with his wig as he waited a certain for a gangleader. Sitting at a bench in Wild Rose almost felt illegal. He wasn't normally in the meetings or hangouts in the park, it made him feel like some open prey just sitting in Wild Rose.

Bad sighed.

He took out his phone and startled to fiddle through various social medias and occasionally check his messages to see anything entertaining to pass the time.

Bad quickly took out the lip-gloss that Finn gave him and grazed the brush on his lips, popping them once he was done. 

_Ping!_

Dream

Dream  
sorry for the wait! i'm pulling up to the curbside

Bad looked up from his phone and saw a black car with a window down revealing a dirty blonde male with freckles. Bad gave a shy smile and waved. He walked over and opened the door to the other side of the driver and greeted the other male with a bashful 'hi'. 

The two had some awkward small talk as Dream started to get onto the road to the beach, talking about how their day currently is or how they're doing.

Every once in awhile they'd have a topic that they'll be stuck on for a few minutes but then drop to comfortable silence.

The cool breeze through the window of the late summer air brushed on Bad's face. The air only got slightly colder as they were closer to the ocean and sand. 

"And- we're here," Dream said as he pulled the parking brake and turned the keys. 

Bad was about to open the door on his side but was immediately stopped by the blonde, "Wait- Hold on Darlene, I wanna do the honors or whatever they're called."

The other only chuckled, "Okay then, mister hotshot." 

Dream got out and stride over to Bad's side and opened the door with a goofy grin, "Your majesty~" 

The brunette giggled and played along, "Thank you sir Dream~" he delicately got out of the car as he gently held his skirt like a princess. 

Dream chuckled as he closed the door behind the brunette and quickly locked the car with the click of a button. Bad could hear the soft clicks of his own shoes against the blacktop and transition to smooth thuds onto the wooden planks of the platform that was holding the theme park. 

It wasn't a surprise that Dream had brought him to the theme park that was next to the beach. It was a hotspot for dates and new couples. There were games that gave prizes and rides that were romantic enough to make it into cliché teen movies.

The romance aspect of it was understandable, and quite honestly, sweet, but overused. 

"So, Darlene, do you wanna do anything first?" Dream asked.

Bad thought about it, "Well- not really. I'm not really good at dates and stuff, haha. Um- we could get some food and play some carnival games and see where the night takes us?" He said with an embarrassed smile. 

Dream only chuckled and looked at Bad with a affirmative look, "I don't see why not, how about going to a food truck?" 

Bad's face brightened, "Yeah! I'm craving some barbeque, I wonder if any food trucks are selling any."

"I'm sure they have some," Dream said as the two began walking to the general food court of the theme park.

They quickly ordered and paid for their food at a food truck that Bad had picked and began on some topic that Dream had brought up. Bad made sure to get an extra water bottle since he knew his throat was gonna hurt faking his voice after awhile. 

The two talked about their families until they got their food, giving their thanks to the workers and sat at an open table. They were chatting until Bad saw a figure appear next the table. 

It was a girl that reminded Bad of a baby deer. She had short brown hair, brown doe eyes and soft freckles across her nose.

"Hi, uhm-" the girl bashfully looked at Dream and ignored Bad. "I think you're cute and was wondering if you'd like to hang out some time?" 

Bad had stopped chewing to pay close attention to Dream's reaction. The man looked uninterested and opened his mouth before the girl jumped in again. 

"It doesn't have to be a date or anything! We could go out at a party or hangout with some friends, if you want." She said as she bashfully tucked her hair behind her ear. 

Dream's eyes seem to glimmer a bit at a party mention. 

"I don't see why not," The blonde said as he took out his phone and looked at the girl, "What's your number?" 

Bad looked away in disinterest as the girl list off her numbers, paying more attention to the food in front of him. He felt a flame in his chest at the interaction.

Who seriously gets another girl's phone number in front of their date? 

Dream grinned at the girl, "Well, Kira, call me up whenever there's a party. I'll make everything a lot more fun~"

The girl, Kira, nodded and walked back to her group of friends with a smile. 

"So do you normally take other girl's numbers when you're out with another?" Bad started. 

The blonde looked at him sheepishly, "I try not to, I used to when I was in high school. I was kinda of a big jock type during school, charming the ladies and getting laid." He paused as he chewed his food. 

"Now I only accept when there's a party invitation or some sort of club hangout. Especially around the strip area of town."

Bad nodded as he finished his food around the same time as Drean. The two threw away their trash in the garbage can and began to walk to the carnival games and rides. 

The brunette continued to think about the interaction between Dream and Kira. He bit his lip, thinking about how this could hindrance the iDot's plan but shook his head mentally. 

Theoretically, it shouldn't even have an impact on the plan at all. 

"So, you wanna be one of those couple clichés and I get you a prize from a game we spent too much money on?" Dream offered with with a goofy grin. 

Bad smiled back with flushed cheeks, "I don't see why not."

Dream grabbed Bad's wrist and brought him over to a random game stand. It was the one where you had to aim the watergun and fill up a water balloon until it exploded. In all fairness, on paper, it's a weird game that people find fun.

"My aim is impeccable," Dream boasted.

Bad cocked his eyebrow, "Your first instinct is to bring your date to a game you're good at and boast about it?" 

"W-well- when you put it like that-" Dream faltered.

Bad giggled, "It's fine, let's play!"

He put down four quarters, "two games, two players please!"

The two played a bit competitively after that, hopping to another game stand with no other motivates other than to beat each other's win scores. The two went 6 - 4 with Dream winning. 

The sun was setting as Dream and Bad walked around the carnival. The duo talking about whatever came to mind, from what's your favorite color and to supernatural beliefs. They walked in silence until Bad paused. 

"Wait, look!" he exclaimed. 

Dream looked at what caught Bad's attention. It was a big plushie of a white... blob? A white blob with a smile on it. 

Bad looked at Dream with stars in his eyes, "Wanna help me play for it? Please?" 

The blonde laughed and gave in, "Okay." 

The shorter did a small victory dance as he also joined in on getting the money in for the plushie. The game was simple knock out all of the three stacks of bottles with a beanie bag per stack. 

As easy as it sounded, it was a struggle trying to gain enough force to knock out the heavy bottles with a small beanie bag. Bad nearly gave up until Dream was able to knock out the two. 

"Here," The blonde held out the last beanie bag to Bad, "I want you to knock out the last stack, I believe in you." 

Bad smiled as he took the beanie bag, he looked at the pouch and gathered as much force as he could and threw at the bottle stack. 

Clash!

Ding! 

"Nice job, lady!" The stand worker clapped, "It took both of y'all some tries but I'm glad you finally did it," they chuckled. 

Bad bashfully smiled, "Thank you. Can I get the plushie now?" 

The stand worker nodded and grabbed a step ladder to retrieve the said plushie. They handed the plushie to the brunette. 

Bad jumped excitedly as he hugged the blob, "It took so long and it was expensive but so worth it!" 

He paused as he heard a 'ahem' and looked at Dream.

Bad gave a sheepish smile, "Thank you Dream." 

The taller grinned, "You're welcome. The sun is setting but I wanna do something first," his cheeks heating up. 

Bad tilted his head, "What is it?" 

Dream grabbed Bad's wrist and dragged him over to the ferris wheel entrance. The blonde looked at Bad with an embarrassed smile. 

"It's a little cliché but it's a nice way to end the day, right?" 

"I mean, cliché is what this whole thing is supposed to be about, right?" Bad giggled. 

The two paid for their tickets, and waited in the line. Bad tried to ignore the way that people were looking at him with his big blob plushie. 

As soon as a ride was emptied and finished, the duo got into the small capsule and waited until the ride started. Bad set aside the blob next to him as Dream sat across from him. 

Bad felt the ride start up and looked outside the windows of the capsule, amazed at the way the nightlights shimmered through the city. The small light glitters shined in the early start of night, Bad wanted to capture a photo of the beautiful sight. 

He felt a pair of eyes on him and looked away from the window. Dream looked at with that goofy grin. 

"I think you're pretty." 

Bad felt heat rush to his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. "T-thank you," he stuttered out. 

Dream barked out a laugh, and looked outside the window as well, "I don't blame you for getting caught in the moment." 

The brunette looked out the window once again. 

"It's gorgeous from here, that's why I always want to go to here after the day is over. It's a heavenly sight. Nothing can beat it." 

The two sat in comfortable silence, looking at a real life painting until the ride was over. Dream got out and Bad made sure have the blob plushie with him as he got out. 

Soon the softness of thuds against wood turned into sharp clicks against concrete as they walked into the parking lot. Dream opened the door of the car to Bad with a chuckle and Bad got in with his head high and a poorly hidden smile. The blonde quickly closed the door and walked around to the other side to get inside. 

Bad looked at the sight in front of him, the moon on the left side, reflecting on the cold ocean. It was almost like white petals dancing on the waves. His focus was broken as Dream started the car and went on the way to the general street that Bad gave him. 

The silence was soft as melodic indie music played on the radio. 

Dream broke the silence, "Are you gonna name the blob or is the blob just gonna be 'blob'?" 

Bad thought about it for a moment and then looked at the blonde, "I'm gonna name it Dream." 

The blonde chuckled. 

The duo arrived to the street, stopping at the entrance of a neighborhood. Bad got out of the car (made sure to have blob Dream with him) and waved a goodbye at Dream. The blonde waved back with a look and drived away. 

Bad began walking to his home in the neighborhood. He smiled thinking about the date, how fun it was and how goofy Dream really is. Bad felt a frown come upon him when reality set in. 

The brunette sighed as he unlocked the door to his house. Too many thoughts running through his head as he took off the heels and headed up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

He placed the blob Dream onto his bed and immediately got out of his clothes to get into comfortable clothes. Bad took off his makeup with a makeup wipe, making sure to wash his face after. He looked at himself in the mirror. Only one thought ran through his head. 

Why did Dream give him such a look of restrained impulse? 


	4. 𝐅𝐎𝐔𝐑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n - dialogue heavy

"George, you got anything else better to say other than talkin' your ass off?" Dream responded boredly while looking a brunette with clout glasses.

"Well if you'd actually listen to me- you'd understand where I'm going with this," George started, his mismatched eyes behind the lenses gave a slight hint of annoyance.

Dream rolled his eyes and playfully gave George the middle finger, the brunette gave one back with a forced smile. There was another giggle from a ravenette.

"Anyways," Sapnap trailed. 

"As I was saying," George cleared his throat, "Lilypad is a new territory. We've been able to claim older or abandoned parks but a new one is gonna be what everyone is competing for."

Sapnap crossed his arms while looking at one of his best friends, his brows furrowed, "Why are we even competing for it when we could be claiming old ones? Competition is fun but a waste of time." 

George placed his hand on his hip, "We're 'new' to the area. Nobody would even bat an eye at us, they'll think we have no experience with claiming lands. We're a 'new' pack." 

Dream's eyes piqued, "Didn't Lilypad have that really nice pond that's surrounded by a bunch of flowers? It's a very pretty park, I won't lie."

The blonde's voice trailed off, "It makes a nice romantic place for dates and stuff..."

Both George and Sapnap looked at Dream with a confused facial expression before giving him shit-eating grins.

"Oh Dream~" The brunette started, posing dramatically as if he received a rose on stage, "Didn't know you were such a hopeless romantic~"

"Yeah, Dream~! Are you gonna take us there for our date," Sapnap teasingly poked at the blonde's shoulder, making kissing faces. 

Dream looked at his best friends and a playful eyeroll as he shoved Sapnap's hand away, "What-? Oh come on, I'm just saying that it's just a nice park." Dream shrugged, "We could bring our dates there or it could just a nice place for us to hang out, it's flexible."

"Funny you mention about dates," Sapnap started, "Remember when we went to the club- what was it called again? It was like- Angel somethin'."

Dream faltered, "Archangel Scene?"

Sapnap perked, "Yeah- yeah- That one, who was the girl you were talking to?"

George looked at the two with interest, "Yeah, who was she? Me and Sapnap came back from the bar and saw you and some girl chatting; We didn't want to interrupt anything so we sat at a different booth."

The blonde paused before giving a shy smile, "Her name is Darlene, sweet girl. She's also a rare type too, brown hair green eyes. She's really pretty."

"I mean you're a rare type too," George laughed lightheartedly, "Blonde hair green eyes."

Dream shrugged while narrowing his eyes, thinking about his date with the girl.

"So, is she like a quick fuck or like, I don't know, what is it?" Sapnap asked.

Slightly taken aback, Dream gave a hustled laugh, "No! She seems too sweet to just have a quickie. We did go on a date though."

"How'd it go?" George piped in.

"It went fine. I meant another girl on the date but she-,"

she wasn't as pretty.

Dream faltered again, "She asked me for my number for parties and shit. Though, she did seem interested in me. Anyways, I'm thinking of asking Darlene for another date or something. She's pretty fun to be around."

Sapnap nudged Dream playfully, "You sure you're not in love buddy? It's only been one date!"

All three barked out a laugh, the air was light and fluffy. 

"Yeah- nah, it's not a love thing, just kinda swooning," Dream joked. 

"Isn't that like- the same thing?" George raised a brow.

The blonde shrug and gave a "oh well" before Sapnap cleared his throat, "Anyways, what's the plan?"

George piqued, "Wha-? Oh wait, the plan. Anyone got any ideas?"

"Why not a brawl? Like we used to do?" Dream suggested.

"We can't go back to that."

"Why not?" 

"Are you stupid? People will actually start to realize who you are, even if your name didn't have a face back then. Even a rumble would be better than a fucking brawl." 

Dream frowned, "Rumbles and brawls are practically the same thing. They both include fighting, one is just slightly more bloodier than the other." 

"We claim lands in a fair manner." 

"Since when?" 

"Since we came here!" George slammed his hands on the table, his odd eyes already annoyed. 

Sapnap narrowed his eyes, shifting uncomfortably. The three all stayed in silence. Dream sighed and rubbed his temples. 

"Alright, we can declare a rumble against the other gangs," the blonde suggested. "Just like with half of the parks we've claimed." 

George nodded, "The ones who are fighting for the park are Sleepy Bois and iDots." 

Sapnap chimed in, "Then we should challenge the Sleepy Bois first. They already have their small area, L'Manberg or something?" 

Dream nodded, "Yeah, and then the iDots. They probably have more experience since they literally live in the same neighborhood since childhood." 

"How do you know that?" George brows furrowed. 

"Me and Skeppy have talked, small talk." 

"Anyways, maybe two weeks from now, we declare a rumble on Sleepy Bois. If we win, rumble on iDots," Sapnap started, "Sounds good?" 

Dream and George nodded. 

"Nice! The Dream Team's got this, baby!" 

"Of course, that's why we're the Dream Team," The blonde lightly joked. 

George did an exaggerated groan, rolling his eyes before giggling. 

"Now that we're done, I'm hungry and I'm thousand percent sure that Dream doesn't have any fucking food in his house," Sapnap playfully punched Dream on the shoulder. 

Dream rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's just go get pizza at the nearest Pizza Hut or something," he said as he stood up from his dining room chair. 

"Sounds good for me," George said before grabbing his stuff, Sapnap following behind. 

As they were out the door, Dream got out his phone, remembering something from earlier. 

Darlene

You  
hey! i was wondering if you'd like to hangout soon? we could head to an arcade or the movies :D! 

Darlene  
Yeah :D!! I'd like that  
When are you free?

You  
how about next week Saturday? my schedule should be free B) 

Darlene  
Oh! Yeah! Saturday is perfect, I don't have work or anything going on  
Saturday afternoon? 

You   
yeah! how lucky our work schedules align nicely lol  
anyways, i'll come pick you up again, we're gonna have a blast! 

Darlene  
I'll see you then <3

Dream felt his heart flutter a bit.

  
...

  
Maybe he should've kissed her. 


	5. 𝐅𝐈𝐕𝐄

A skirt in chilly weather was honestly not a good idea, no less a dress.

But it's all Finn suggested to keep the illusion of a hourglass body and, to be fair, Bad was gonna be inside most of the time.

Dream pulled up with his car and Bad got in. They had the awkward small talk of "how's your day?" or "how are you feeling about the weather?" It made Bad feel insanely embarrassed somehow as he kept fiddling with his dress's fabric. 

There was a moment of silence before Dream opened his mouth. "So, Darlene, are you always gonna wear skirts?"

Bad piqued, "Oh? Uh, probably not. It's gonna get colder," he gave a nervous laugh.

"The last I saw you -like two weeks ago?- you were wearing a skirt and now you're technically wearing a skirt. So it just got me thinking," Dream chattered, "Are skirts your favorite to wear?"

The brunette thought about it for a moment. "I would say they are fun to wear, they're not in my everyday wear though."

"Guess I'll be surprised whenever you show up with jeans or something," Dream chuckled.

Bad giggled back. A silence layered inside the car for a while before Bad spoke up. 

"So you said we were going to the arcade, which one?" 

Dream thought about it, "My original plan was to go to Gold Rails since it's a casino and it has an arcade and theaters. Maybe we'll just go to it because it has a movie theater. Then we could go to Fly Away Arcade." 

Bad gave a silent chuckle, "You really have this whole day planned out?" 

The blonde's ears turned red, "I-I mean, yeah? I don't know- I just thought it'd be nice to be on a schedule for the day and stuff." 

"I don't mind it at all, in fact, I think it's quite charming~"

Dream laughed out of embarrassment. Comfortable silence between them finally settled. Bad looked out the car window, seeing the city pass by.

It was still broad daylight out but it'd definitely be more animated in the night. 

Driving through the city while indie music played, it seemed like some of those romance movies Bad seen in the theaters with past lovers. Unlike then, it seemed like he was in a movie.

Playing a character and having a script, the true question was: is he really acting? Most of his actions and phrases were all just impulse but was his original mission really there? And if so, how long will it truly take? 

His mind wanted to play more with the idea along with some paranoia, but reality came to him when he saw a big casino with Gold Rails in flashing golden lights in front. Dream pulled up into the casino's parking lot.

Bad mentally shook his head and got out of the car and hastily walked up to the blonde. The two walking towards the large building. 

"Did you have a movie in mind while texting?" Bad asked. 

"No, not really. I just kinda wanted to uh," Dream seemed a bit flustered, "Hang out with somebody because everyone else was busy this week. Hope ya don't mind." 

Bad only gave a friendly smile, "Not at all! I got nothing better to do anyways. Plus, it helps us get closer, no?" 

Dream laughed, "Yeah, I guess so." 

"What movies are even playing right now?"

The blonde shrugged, "M' not sure, you into any genres?"

Bad thought about it, "I guess action movies? They're cool, maybe action and sci-fi?"

Dream opened one of the large glass doors, motioning for the brunette to go through. Bad got hit with the smell of cheap perfume and sweet smoke, the sound of fun chimes and neon lights filled his ears.

"I'm sure we can find some movie that interests us," Dream said, leading the way and trying not to leave the shorter behind.

The brunette nodded, trailing behind the other. The two going up an escalator and having a fun conversations of weird fears as the pop music slowly faded when they arrived at the entertainment floor. They stayed away from the line to they could choose without disturbing others. 

Bad tilted his head while looking at the movie selection.  
.   
.   
.

... 

He can't see.

Darlene doesn't wear glasses and he didn't have any fresh contacts. He mentally sweated.

The taller of the two noticed that the latter was squinting at the movie list and their times.

"Do you not have glasses?"

Bad lightly jumped, "U-uh, I do but I don't think I look good with them on. Especially if I have makeup on," he chuckled, his feminine voice going higher than he would've liked.

"I'm sure you'll look fine with them," Dream smiled. "Anyways, if you can't see the listings, there's a new Jurassic World movie out. We could watch that if you're into dinosaurs." 

"Yeah! Dinosaurs are cool, we can watch that. The rest of them don't really catch my interest unless I seriously cannot see the board." 

"Nah, I agree with you. The others don't really catch my interest." 

Dream got into the line while Bad waited by the snack stand. He checked his phone, seeing any missed messages or calls. 

_iDots_  
_Badboy (You), Rose (Finnster), Skeppy, Vurb, Zelk_

_Vurb_  
so i said

that's not a camel  
that's my wife  
(attached 1 photo) 

_Rose (Finnster)_  
why do you do this

Bad chuckled and typed out a response. 

_Badboy_  
Lol

 _Zelk_  
omg, the meth, the legend  
it's Badboyhalo

 _Skeppy_  
bad :D!!   
i missed yiu

 _Badboy_  
Hi ('-'*)!   
I missed you too! :D

 _Rose (Finnster)_  
where you've been Bad? 

_Badboy_  
I'm actually kinda busy rn, I'm on a date~

 _Skeppy_   
o_o  
with who? 

_Badboy_  
Dream   
But we already knew that (^_−)☆

Speak of the devil, Dream came up to Bad with two tickets in his hands. Bad put away his phone and took one of the tickets handed to him. 

"You ready?" He asked. 

Bad nodded, "Can I see the receipt?"

Dream gave him a weird look before handing the receipt. Bad looked at it before digging out his cash and handed the blonde $13. 

"For the cost of my ticket, I don't want you to pay for my stuff," Bad said, "And don't you dare try to say no because I'm stubborn and I won't let it go." 

The blonde was taken aback before giving a lighthearted laugh and took the cash, putting it into his wallet. "Let's go, shall we? I picked us some good seats." 

"The ones close to the back?" 

"Mhm."

The pair searched for their movie room. Talking about some random topic before going into the right room. Soon enough, the two realized they were bit early and awkwardly waited on their phones while more people came into the theater. 

As the movie started with the iconic movie track with advanced 3D animations and familiar characters, Bad wanted to be distracted by the screen.

But something was bothering him. 

Somehow, he didn't know what was bothering him. It felt like he was watching the movie but he wasn't processing it. Or maybe he was watching himself from a third person view. 

On instinct, Bad would laugh at certain scenes and look over to Dream. Seeing the blonde look away as soon as he was caught. Bad gave him a warm smile before turning back to the screen, lost in his head a bit. 

His mind was running 100 mph and before Bad knew it, he was walking out of the cinema with Dream. The taller ranting about how good the movie was and the flaws of it. Bad listened and agreed, occasional playful disagreeing. 

"Anyways," Dream took a deep breath before starting, "You ready to go to the arcade?" 

For whatever reason, the two walked down the stairs instead of taking the escalator down. 

Bad nodded, "Mhm! You said Fly Away Arcade, right? Isn't a new arcade?" 

"Yeah, it also has a neat aesthetic." Dream shrugged his shoulders with a grin, "Seen loads of people on my Instagram feed taking photos inside and out of the building." 

An idea popped into Bad's head, "Oh! What if we take photos together? I may look a little awkward though." 

"Sure! That'd be fun, and don't worry about it. I'll teach ya~" The blonde winked. 

Bad felt his cheeks slightly heat up and playfully hit the taller on the shoulder. Dream's laughter filled the air as they continued walking down the stairs from the entertainment level to the bright light machines and money sound effects.

They continued to have a conversation while walking towards the parking lot before Dream abruptly stopped.

"Wha-?"

"I forgot my keys at the movie theater! I'm sorry, I'll be right back!" Dream said hastily and basically sprinted back into the casino building.

Bad stood coltishly.

.  
.  
.

what?

Bad was dressed like a girl. And Dream decides to leave him out in front of a casino. At night. 

What is this man?! 

He broke out of his daze when a girl with black hair that had red fading at the end stood next to him. 

"Hey."

Bad fiddled with his fingers, "Uh- Hi?"

"I know you don't know me but I know you know Dream," the girl said coolly, "You look like a nice person, I don't know why you're messing with him. Maybe other than the fact that you look like his type."

Bad was bewildered, overwhelmed that some stranger started to talk to him about his-

Enemy.

Right. Dream was his supposed enemy. He had forgotten about his original goal here. Get Dream to trust him. 

"His type?" Bad asked.

"The dude is into cute brunettes like you. I've seen the man play around with girls like you. Maybe he's just chose you because of your eyes," the stranger said casually.

Bad brushed his hand against his face, feeling self conscious all of sudden, "How do you know?"

The girl scoffed, "How do I know? It's experience, sweetheart. Not only from me but from other girls too. That womanizer plays with you until he's bored."

"Chances are, you're the one that's getting trapped. Not him." She continued, "I'm just trying to say, you may know of him, but do you really know him? I know I just met you but the first time I told a girl, she got her heart stomped on."

Bad narrowed his eyes, "Sorry, but I don't need this talk right now. Especially, since I just met you."

The girl shrugged, "Understandable. I'm sorry for being overbearing about it, gotta look out for my people, y'know?"

Bad nodded and gave a friendly smile, "Don't worry about it. I appreciate your concerns but I promise I'll be fine."

The ravenette nodded and looked over. Her face grimaced. Bad looked over and saw Dream with a displeased look.

"I'll be off, see ya, " the girl walked away from the two.

Bad felt the weight on his shoulders slightly lift up before the blonde started talking. "Are you close with her?"

"Well, no. Not really, she sorta walked up to me and started talking about you. Do you know her?"

Dream started walking towards the parking lot once again, "She's my ex."

"Oh."

"We didn't really end on good terms. Now she's in a group that's just basically following me just to hate me. Did she tell you anything?" 

Bad opened his mouth and closed it. His train of thought stopping when looking at Dream's solemn face. 

He shook his head, "Nothing too important. I'm sure most of it is false anyways. Rumors, am I right?" He tried to lighten the mood as they arrived to the blonde's car. 

The uncharacteristic silence and refusal of answer paranoid Bad. He tried not to think about it as he got into the car. 

"Let's not worry about that for now," Dream gave a small smile to the brunette, "This day is for us to have fun. Fly Away Arcade, here we come! I mean, if you're still down.."

The light laugh of the blonde lightened up Bad, "Yeah! I'm still down. Don't worry about it, we're here to have a fun time, not a long one, right?"

Dream wheezed, "That sounds like we're gonna do drugs."

"Wh-! No! That's not what I meant!?" 

The car was filled with laughter and light indie music from the radio as Drean started up the vehicle. In a few seconds, the two was out of the large garage and on their way to the arcade.

Bad started scrolling through his social medias. Seeing Finn streaming as a crossdresser and his recent fame to seeing some memey post on Instagram. He chuckled occasionally before going back into the iDots groupchat.

_iDots_  
_Badboy (You), Rose (Finnster), Skeppy, Vurb, Zelk_

_Rose (Finnster)_  
(attached 1 video)  
pop pop pop pop pop

 _Zelk_  
pop cat pop cat pop cat pop cat

 _Badboy_  
o_o

 _Skeppy_  
yourw back!  
having fun?

 _Badboy_  
Why yes I am :D

 _Vurb_  
:rolls eyes:

 _Rose (Finnster)_  
bruh

 _Skeppy_  
youer gonna leave us wirh the enemy  
:(  
dang bad  
i thought you were on oue side

 _Badboy_  
D:  
I am! I'm just doing my task T_T

Bad turned off his phone when they were near the newly added building. His eyes sparked with excitement. He saw neon signs of Japanese Kanji characters and angel wings on either sides of the doors.

"Seems like it was inspired by an anime," Bad muttered.

He saw a heart with angel wings and a halo, each side used as a door handle. Bad got out of the car and Dream soon followed. The brunette heard a car beep and saw a blonde figure next to him.

Bad reached for the glowing handle, admiring how the yellow light contrasted so wonderfully with the blue neon of the arcade's general front.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Dream gave a friendly smile before opening the door for Bad.

The brunette smiled back and walked in, seeing the blacklight of the building bringing out the bright colors of the floor, decorations and arcade machines.

It wasn't too crowded but it did have some small groups of people. A group of adolescents and teenagers to seeing some adults with other adults and then to parents with their kids. 

The two headed to the coin machine, getting the arcade's custom coins and started playing at a random machine that had caught their eyes.

Dream brought out the fun competitiveness in Bad that he tried to repress. The two screaming and laughing at beating one another or sabotaging each other's win.

Bad stopped in front of a basketball machine, where you had to shoot the ball into the hoops.

"Do you wanna try and beat my score?" Dream asked playfully.

Bad gave a cocky smirk, "Is that even a question? Of course, I do."

The blonde grinned and inserted a coin on his side and grabbed the basketballs and aimed at the best of his abilities.

After 5 minutes, Dream came out with the score of 35, Bad only nodded with a quiet "not bad, not bad."

The shorter of the two inserted his own coin into the machine and got into aiming the best he could.

Bad was slightly distracted as he felt being watched by the blonde. After 5 minutes, Bad only managed to get a score of 37. He looked over and saw Dream recording, he covered his face out of shyness.

"Awee, are you camera shy?" Dream asked.

The brunette shook his head, "Not usually. Just you recording caught me off-guard."

"Oh- I can delete it if you want-"

"Nono! It's fine. Was that the last of our coins?"

"I think? I can take you home, it is around 8pm. The arcade is gonna close soon anyways."

Bad grinned, "Yeah. It's kinda sad but I do want to go home, I am a little sleepy." He gave a small laugh.

"Gotchu, same location like last time?"

"Mhm!"

The two headed out of the arcade, and walked to Dream's car. The silence between the two was borderline awkward as they got into the car. The start up of the vehicle produced the radio's more slower and nice indie music.

The window started to reflect the city's livelihood.

Seeing the bright lights and beautiful darkness of the night, contrasted so beautifully. The blinking signs reminded Bad of stars he'd seen in his backyard when he was a kid.

Seeing the transition of the blinding lights of the city to a calmer neighborhood felt nostalgic. Like when you were a kid and fell asleep in the car so that your parents would carry you into the house.

Nostalgia always had a feeling that you couldn't quite pinpoint.

Dream pulled up to the entrance of Bad's neighborhood. Bad got out of the car with a "Thank you" and he stepped into the neighborhood.

"Wait! Uh-"

Bad looked behind him, seeing Dream with his window rolled down.

"Do you uhm- would you wanna hang out with me and my friends next week? We're just gonna chill at my house and binge watch movies. Would you be down?"

Bad thought about it, "I'm not working next week, so I don't see why not."

He gave a smile and Dream smiled back. The blonde gave a wave and a "See you soon!" before rolling up the window and driving away. Bad watched the taller drive away.

The brunette sighed and quickly walked to his house, getting his keys and hastily unlocking the door. He made sure to lock the door and take off his shoes before going into his room. Putting his purse away in the process. 

He took off his dress and thigh socks before changing into a sweater and sweatpants. Taking off his makeup after taking off the wig. Going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and walk back to his room

Bad flopped onto his bed, making sure to charge his phone and stared at the ceiling. He thought back to what the girl said.

Does Dream know about his alliance? Had he dropped any hints of his relations with Skeppy? Does he already somehow know?

Maybe he was already being played.

Bad rolled to his side. If he was being played, he wouldn't even have concluded to that in the first place. Right? He's not usually super naive to the point where he can be manipulated. So he shouldn't be in trouble, right? 

Is Dream who he really puts out there?

He wanted to take photos with Bad and he even recorded him! 

(Which honestly, he forgot about) 

But did he do this for everyone? 

The brunette thought about it, feeling his eyelids get heavy. He was still processing everything that's happened today. Bad knows who he's fooling. At least, he thinks he does.

Maybe he's doesn't-

Bad groaned as his stomach rumbled in agony, he forgot to order food. 


	6. 𝐒𝐈𝐗

The week started off, well, off.

On Sunday, after the date with Dream, he went to go grocery shopping and couldn't stop thinking about the blonde. About whether he'd like the things he bought or not. Thinking about if Dream ever came over, what Bad would make for him.

Bad had to mentally slap himself back to reality. 

Standing in a cashier line waiting for his turn to get his groceries to get scanned and await for his total all whilst thinking of his friend's enemy's laugh. 

The brunet sighed. 

On Monday, he was getting ready for work, everything was fine. Buttoning up his work shirt, getting into his dress pants, and making sure he had his keys before leaving the house. Also taking a jacket with him. 

Seeing the sun set meant that his shift eas about to began soon. 

Getting into his car and hitting the road with some popular song playing while he drove to the casino he worked in. 

He worked for a restaurant inside the casino, he wasn't in the dealer scene or a waiter for the gamblers. He was a waiter for the restaurant he worked for, not really good money but it was just barely enough to pay rent. 

Bad was just grateful he wasn't living in LA.

Parking in the casino's parking lot, he got out his car with his jacket close to his chest and walked into his workplace. Greeting his coworkers, Sam and Puffy, like he always did before starting his shift.

Putting his jacket inside the breakroom and made sure he had his nametag before heading out and took place at the front of the restaurant, letting his mind go to a robotic mindset.

Bad greeted the costumers as usual and took them to their reservations. Occasionally being the waiter serving them and repeat. He already felt the energy draining from him from the first few costumers. 

One of them giving him awful flirty compliment attempts, another trying to seduce their way to not pay for their food, and another straight up made Bad uncomfortable with their catcalls. 

He just wanted his shift to be over already. 

On Tuesday, he did his routine again.  
Wake up, eat breakfast, brush his teeth, check social media for a few hours, take a nap, eat dinner, get ready for work and go to work. 

It was going as usual with mostly good costumers, assisting in whatever he can and serving the tables he needed to serve. 

He tried not to think about a certain gangleader while working, but he couldn't really help it considering it was a slow day. 

I mean, what happens on Tuesday nights? It's Tuesday. Probably one of the most calmest day in the week. 

And that practically happened with the rest of the week. Nothing major or important events that really brought Bad's attention to note. 

Occasionally looking at the extra money he's saving for college, figuring out how much he needed to spend this month and overall trying to be an adult. 

It wasn't until Friday, when something really happened. 

Being the last day until his off days, he was working relatively slower than usual. A lot of his energy wasted on overbearing or (he'd never say it out loud) annoying costumers. 

He was at the front of the restaurant, waiting for the next costumer/costumers to come in and take their reservations. Occasionally smiling to other people who were walking past the restaurant to another part of the casino. 

Bad sighed, bored and started to flip through the restaurant menu, seeing if he should buy food for when he gets home. 

"Uh, hi? I have a reservation." 

Caught off guard, Bad immediately looked up. He felt his heart pound, the voice too familiar. 

He saw a dirty blonde, freckles and green eyes.

Dream.

Next to him were two other people he didn't recognize. Both of them shorter than the blonde but taller than Bad, one had black hair and dark eyes, the other brown hair and dual-colored eyes. 

The world seemed to freeze at this moment. Bad, out of disguise, had his mind racing faster than he could comprehend. Only a few thoughts being recognizable. 

Could Dream recognize him? 

Was it obvious that he was Darlene? 

What if he found out? 

Bad managed to get himself together enough and forced a smile like he always did, "What's the name under?" 

"George, G-E-O-R-G-E," Dream spelled out. 

"Thank you, I'll lead you to your table in just a moment," Bad said cheerfully. 

"Okay, thank you." 

Bad needed someone to serve them, because no way in heck was he gonna be the one. He quickly made his way to the breakroom to see any of his coworkers. 

He saw Sam and Puffy and desperately asked them, knowing time was limited. 

"I urgently need your help, one of you!"

Puffy raised a brow, "Why? Did something happen?" 

"I really don't want to serve this costumer," Bad whined. 

"Sorry Bad, I'm already serving two tables. I was just gonna get back to them," Sam laughed nervously. 

"Why don't you wanna serve them?" Puffy asked. 

Bad paused. 

How was he supposed to answer that? 

I mean obviously he didn't want to serve them because, one, Dream is the person he's "seducing". Two, he didn't want to be recognized. And three, he really didn't need to interact with the blonde more than necessary. 

How was he supposed to convey that to Puffy? 

"Ah, nevermind," Bad nervously said as he walked out the breakroom.

Following behind Sam and giving Puffy, a really not, reassuring smile before returning to the front. Where he found Dream and his, Bad assumed, friends. 

"Table for three?" Bad asked. 

Dream looked up from his phone, "Oh, no, we're waiting for two other people." 

Bad mentally sweated, there's two more??

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait until they get here. I'll get your table ready and I'll be back," Bad forced a smile again before leaving the three to their devices. 

While Bad was figuring out what table they were seated and making sure they had utensils and a plate, the thoughts came back. 

Were those two part of his gang? Was the two other unprecedented people also with the gang? 

Who else was there? 

Would they figure out who Bad was?

It caused so much turmoil in Bad's stomach. 

Why did this have to happen now? On a Friday, when tomorrow he sees AND interacts with Dream. He shivered, this can't be happening. 

Bad looked over to the trio and saw another pair of two heads. 

Both, of course, had to be taller than Bad. But one of them having blonde hair, ashy blue eyes and a light stubble. The other having brown hair and cat-like features, more specifically, reminding Bad of a siamese cat. 

He took a deep breath before padding over to the five stack. Giving a costumer service smile when arriving. 

"Are you guys ready?" Bad asked in his fake cheery tone. 

Dream nodded and Bad motioned the five to follow him, some of them chatting along the way as Bad brought them to their table. Which strayed from the smaller portions of the restaurant, making Bad slightly more worried about the unfamiliarity. 

The brunet quickly got three menus and headed back to the table, placing the menus on the table. 

He looked at the general five, giving a warm smile, "Hello! I'll be your server for today." 

Positioning his hand to indicate his nametag, "I have a name, but whatever name works best if not strayed too far," Bad lightly laughed. 

"Can I call you 'Darling' instead?" Dream said coolly. 

Wh-What? 

You, 

**You're the bane of my problems.**

Bad felt his brain pause. Shut down, reboot, freeze and finally everything started playing. The dual-eyed male elbowed the sandy blonde with a laugh. 

The black-haired male laughed as well, talking a bit low but somehow Bad caught it, "Sounds like that one girl's name, c'mon Dream."

The brunet managed to catch himself before he stalled for too long, he laughed a bit too, "Yeah! I guess that could work. Anyways, I'll take your drink orders first and I'll come back in a few minutes for your orders," Bad said sweetly as he got out his notepad from his waist apron. 

Dream, not expecting an answer, flushed a bit before grabbing a menu to hide his small embarrassment.

Bad didn't feel the need to write down three waters and two cokes and stuffed his notepad back into his pocket before walking away from the already chatty table. 

He got to the kitchen area to get the drinks himself and couldn't help thinking,

This was gonna be a long night, huh?

With that being said, Bad was the temporary server for Dream and his gang for the night. They were there for about an hour before leaving and, Bad worshipped gratefully, giving their waiter a generous tip.

Bad tried to get any info from the unaware friend group, only catching subtle hints.

Such as, Darlene.

Dream always somewhat flustered over the topic, only giving small thoughts about Bad's alter. It made Bad's stomach turn in a way he couldn't explain.

Guilt or giddiness?

Playing with another for the gain that wasn't his own. The more he thought about it, the more it messed with his head.

Then again, Dream was, in fact, a charmer. A womanizer, flirtatious and charismatic.

The thought didn't leave Bad's head even as he drove home from work. Even when he was exhausted by taking off his clothes and changing into comfortable ones, he couldn't stop thinking. Brushing his teeth and heading to bed at 2am.

He closed his eyes, the last thought he had before falling into a sleep, was the girl who warned him about the womanizer. 

It was 7am when Bad woke up. Not by an alarm or anything, just his body jolting at him. He couldn't find the effort to go back to sleep.

He stared at the ceiling for a bit.

Non-stop thinking about his friends' competitor before getting up and seeing the sun's early rise through his closed blinds. he walked over to fully open them and stretched a bit.

It however did not get rid of an overwhelming feeling he had, deep inside his gut.

Bad did his usual routine, just a little bit more early than normal this time. The mornings always felt like an autopilot so it was no big deal, but he just couldn't get over the feeling that something bad was gonna happen.

He knew today was when he hung out with Dream's gang but, for some reason it didn't sit well with Bad.

...

Why?

He scratched his head, trying to figure out why the gangleader was suddenly making Bad feel more uneasy than usual.

Looking at his phone, it was only 12pm.

Opening his device and going to the messaging app, he hovered over Dream's contact then at the iDot's groupchat. His thumb going back and forth between the two, unsure.

He could get a second opinion, or he could just bottle it up and pretended like it didn't exist.

The first option seemed too much work.

Dream

Me  
Hey! Sorry for the cancel last minute but something came up D:

Bad hesitated. 

He didn't want to cancel but he felt too anxious to go. His mind blanked when he received a message. 

Dream 

Dream  
no worries! i hope it's nothing too major. you owe me though ;) 

Bad felt himself smile and started typing a response. 

Darlene

Darlene  
Okay~  
I'm in your favor whenever then ( ´ ▽ ' )b 

Dream smiled at his phone, though slightly feeling disappointed. He brushed aside his feelings or at least tried to.

Why did he feel so disappointed? 

He scrolled up a bit to their older texts, some of them being at an ungodly hour of the day. Something caught his eye, Wild Rose. 

Wild Rose the park, the park in which was a neutral place for gangs. Somewhere to brawl and was mostly shadowed because of the poor reputation due to gangs. 

A good park but why would Darlene choose Wild Rose instead of somewhere else?

Dream knows it wasn't about distance, the brunette lived in a general area that wasn't too far from him.

Sometimes things are better left unanswered. 

He pushed aside his thoughts. Dream put his phone down and got up to get ready for the evening. 


	7. 𝐒𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐍

Skeppy

Me  
I canceled my date with Dream today... ;-;

Skeppy  
huh? why? 

Me  
I don't really know? It's like I had a weird instinct that wouldn't go away   
It kept bugging me and now I just don't feel great :(

Skeppy  
aw :(  
do you want mr to come over? 

Me  
Yes please :(

Skeppy  
okay ill stop by the grpcery to get some snacks firsr

Me  
Okay

Bad pitifully looked at his phone screen, increasingly growing tired and restless at the same time. His anxiety unsettling the more he laid in his bed. 

What was he going to do? He didn't have anything sorted out just yet, after all of this, what's going to happen next? 

He wanted to go to college and get his bachelor's degree at most, regretting on going to the work industry as soon as he got out of high school. Bad curled in on himself. 

He's only 23.

He still has time to figure it out.

So why does it not feel like that?

After college, then what? As a kid, Bad always wanted to become a teacher or a firefighter. But now he's just a young adult with no idea who he was.

He was a somebody who was helping his friends with their passion. His friends who, seemingly, had it all together. Becoming a model face or a DJ, what was the catch? They had good jobs and liked what they were doing, Bad envied. 

Wanting to become somebody, but who?

Playing a role of a love interest for the past months, not even fully knowing who he was. Pitiful.

Skeppy

Skeppy  
im here

Bad weakly sat up from his fetal position. Letting himself regain energy before getting up from his bed and stretching a bit. He walked to his front door, and opening it, he saw a familiar tuff of black hair.

"Hi Bad," Skeppy waved with a small smile. He had one bag in his other hand and was dressed casually, a hoodie and some jeans. 

The brunet ushered his friend inside his home without a word. The two walked into Bad's general living room area. 

Skeppy placed the bag on top of the coffee table as Bad got his laptop from his room. Bad already cuddling against his friend once he came back. The ravenette softly smiled as he played with his friend's hair a bit before settling down a bit on the couch. 

Bad lazily opened his laptop and played whatever his YouTube recommended him as Skeppy opened the bag and got out the snacks he had brought. 

"So," Skeppy started as he opened a box of skittles, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Bad shook his head, the brown-haired not wanting to speak. He grabbed a random candy box that was in the bag and opened it as he forced himself to pay attention to the video they were watching. 

The ravenette faltered, "Well, I do have something to tell you."

With his throat barely peaking, Bad wondered, "What is it?" 

"Dream is declaring a rumble on us." 

Bad whipped his head to look at his friend, scanning for any sign of a prank or a joke. 

"W-what?" 

"His gang won against the Sleepy Bois, and two weeks after that, Butcher Army obviously had an agreement to halt all rumbles until their two members get older or until they get placeholders." 

Bad stayed quiet, processing the information. 

"That means that we're up against him."

Skeppy sighed as he continued, "Do you know anything about him? Any weaknesses or problems we can exploit?"

Bad tweaked a brow, "Exploit?"

The ravenette just shrugged, "Any advantages for us."

Bad looked away, thinking about anything that he could give Skeppy. But, Bad had nothing in mind.

He felt his heart stop.

Did he forget his original goal and completely played off the objective? He had nothing. Nothing to give to his friend, all he could remember was just having fun with the blond.

The memories of walking on the beach while going to the theme park and their subtle flirting with one another. Forgetting he had a large plushie that Dream had helped won for him, Bad even named it after the gangleader. 

Watching a movie but not at all paying attention to it but to one another. Always staring a bit too long at the arcade. 

But then, at the casino, a girl warned Bad about the gangleader. 

_"Chances are, you're the one that's getting trapped. Not him."_

Dream was a womanizer. 

Bad felt himself get struck with a reality, his heart suddenly beating faster than a normal rate. 

He had done nothing for his friends, and instead got caught in the web of a their enemy. 

Bad opened his mouth, his throat filled with thorns, "I-I'm sorry, I don't." 

Skeppy looked surprised, "But you've been talking with him for months."

Bad ran his fingers through his hair, stressing about the harash reality, "I-I know."

The tanned male noticed his friend's obvious stressed state, rubbing his back as he continued with the topic, "Did something happen on those dates?"

Bad nodded weakly, "I.."

He gulped, the feeling of pricked ice going through his throat making him feel even worse about himself.

_Don't say it._

"I.. I fell for him.."

There was a long silence, the suffocating air consuming the two as the video they were watching came to an end a long time ago. Lost in their own world. Bad heard pounding in his ears. 

He shouldn't have said that. 

Skeppy narrowed his eyes, disappointed. Causing Bad's heart to drop, and his shoulders to lower further. He bowed his head submissively as his thoughts were louder. 

**He shouldn't have said that.**

Bad spoke up, the thorns wrapping around his throat even tighter, "Are you mad at me?"

Skeppy took a deep breath, "I'm not mad, I'm worried."

"Worried?" 

Skeppy looked directly at Bad, his eyes filled with sorrow and another emotion that Bad couldn't identify. 

"You do realize that Dream is a dangerous guy, right? His criminal record is for everyone to see." 


	8. 𝐄𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓

Bad struggled to utter a word, his mind playing off anything that was an assumption, "D-dangerous? He's a young adult," he nervously laughed. Not knowing what to say. 

The silence felt like it was wrapping it's hands around his neck. 

Skeppy stayed silent. He fished out his phone from his pocket and Bad waited restlessly. Fidgeting with his fingers before Skeppy shoved his phone in front of the brunet's face. 

The older male took the phone processing the information that was presented towards him. 

It showed two pictures of Dream, a side profile and a headshot. However, he looked more tough yet younger. Next to his pictures were information. The general of his name, date of birth, address, and appearance. 

Underneath all of that, were his criminal offenses. 

-Assault

Could self defense be considered as assault? Maybe the police intervened during a rumble? 

-Arson

Maybe it was an accident that looked intentional, honestly it does depend on what was burned and it's severity. 

-Vandalism   
-Disorderly Conduct  
-Public Intoxication

Bad couldn't think of any other thing to defend the blond. Everybody makes mistakes, surely. Looking down at the last one, his heart leaping. 

-Aggravated Assault

Bad can't keep on defending him. 

He shouldn't defend him. 

Dream never presented himself as a dangerous person nor was he ever harmful towards anyone else. He's never hurt Bad. Barely even touched him aside from grabbing his wrist to take him to places on their dates.

Bad shakily gave back Skeppy's phone, "Maybe they're old records," he defended. "Maybe he's changed, you never know." 

"And you never know if he'll hurt anyone else he's not supposed to hurt," Skeppy countered. 

Bad felt convicted. Venom filled words with good intentions but it only made Bad even more sympathetic and guilty. 

He spoke, "I mean, you don't even know about it yourself." 

"I'm saying he's a wild card." 

"But, he's never hurt anybody." 

"Not physically or when he's not needed to." 

"He's changed, he's not what his record states." 

"Two years ago, those records are some two years ago. Dream is still a dangerous guy." 

"What makes him dangerous?" 

"He's obviously got something wrong in his head." 

"Two years is a good time to heal." 

"Not completely." 

"What's the point of telling me anyways," Bad swallowed a lump that was stuck in his throat. 

Skeppy hesitated before bringing Bad's face to look at him, "I don't want you to get hurt because of him. I need to protect you." 

The brunet shoved the gangleader's hand away, "I don't need protection, I need support."

"You're being irrational." 

"You're ignoring my feelings." 

"Do you plan on dating Dream?" 

Bad stayed quiet, his thoughts illegible and incomprehensible. "Yes- No- I- I don't know." 

"Are you going to do anything about these feelings?" 

"I.. I don't want to. I don't want to get rid of them." 

"Is it really worth it if we fight?" 

Bad said quietly, "I wish you could see my point."

"I wish you could see my point as well," Skeppy crossed his arms, obviously frustrated from Bad's stubbornness.

Deafening silence bloomed once again between the two. Bad fiddled with his fingers anxiously as his thoughts were running scripts of dialogue of what he wanted to scream and shout. However, he just kept his mouth shut.

Skeppy only continued to look anywhere but his friend. The feeling of awkwardness of their argument repeating in their heads. Only a couple times Skeppy opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it as he knew he would regret those words. 

Bad swallowed a lump in his throat, his voice just barely audible, "I think you should leave."

The gangleader seemed surprised at first before narrowing his eyes and nodding. The two avoided eye contact as Skeppy slowly got up from the couch, "We'll talk about this later." 

Skeppy walked away from his friend to retrieve his shoes and putting them on before leaving the house. The sound of a door opening and closing was followed by a lonely silence. 

Bad felt himself get overwhelmed with emotions, the bottled past feelings he's had for weeks finally letting themselves free. 

It's been a week since it happened. 

He felt guilty and uncertain. He had that fight with Skeppy and they hadn't spoke since. It was still a fresh wound that Bad didn't want to think about it. 

To think about the problem, to think about the issue that sparked the argument, Bad didn't want to think about it.

But here he was, sitting in front of the problem. Dressed in a facade he didn't make and playing a character that wasn't his. Awaiting for the person he was supposed to play to say something as they sat in a diner. 

Dream fidget with his hands, occasionally playing with the straw in his water cup. Bad wished he knew what was going inside of the blond's head. 

Bad, reluctantly, started the conversation. "So, why did you bring me here?" He said with a friendly smile. 

"Well," The gangleader fiddled with the menu's corner, "I wanted to tell you something." 

There was a moment of silence as Dream looked at Bad, their green eyes clashing against each other. The diner's environment sound flowing through their space.

Bad tilted his head challengingly, "Well? Aren't you going to tell me? What's with the dramatic pause?" He said as a smirk formed on his lips. 

That smirk slowly faded as he realize that Dream wasn't laughing or smiling. Worry started to set within Bad. He awkwardly twirled his hair, tucking the hair behind his ear. 

Dream reached his hand across the table, to get Bad's attention. The brunet looked forward, trying to ignore the loud thought of a dangerous situation. 

"I'm going to be honest with you," Dream spoke. "We've been talking for months and going out on dates. I was wondering if you felt it too."

It clicked in Bad's head. 

He chuckled, "Yeah. We got along quite well." Pressure suddenly weighing Bad's shoulders. What was he going to do? He didn't think he was going to be in a situation like this. 

A thought plagued Bad's mind. 

Dream sighed and gave a nervous smile, his eyes glimmering. "Today, I'm asking if you want to be my girlfriend. Officially," He said in a chirpy manner. 

'I fell in love with you.' 

"I want to be yours," Bad smiled, his giggles coming out sweet and sugary. Underneath everything, guilt was starting to eat him alive, "Will you make me yours?" 

'But you didn't fall in love with me.'

Dream scratched the back of his head, his face full of pride and happiness, "This is so cliché," He said before preparing himself for something Bad didn't predict. 

'You fell in love with Darlene.'

The blond then looked at Bad. Their eyes interlocking as Dream took the other's hand, kissing the back of it like a prince in some Disney movie that finally met the princess. 

'Please stop. I don't want to hurt you.' 

"Darlene, my darling. We're official." Dream said, caught up in his happiness and started laughing at himself. The line running through the air with different perspectives. 

'I wish you knew me.'

Bad swallowed a lump inside his throat. He was worthy of everything negative coming his way. 

'I wish you knew who I was so I wouldn't feel guilty.'

He gave a smile, before laughing as Dream giggled at his clichéd words after his announcement that Bad couldn't even remember.

'I don't want to be the one that hurts you.' 

Everything blurred as Bad played actor. Playing it off as the best day of his life. Darlene's life.

'Unfortunately I'll be the one that does.'

Wanting to crawl inside a shell and hide forever as he fell deeper into guilt. Not realizing that the fact that he was "dating" Dream was weighing him even further. 

He didn't need to do this. Not anymore. He doesn't have a use to be Darlene without Skeppy. He could just call it quits right here and there. 

But Dream's hand continued to wrap around Bad's. The warmth lighting up his heart that he tried to suppress for the sake of not falling even more in a lie. He was at faults of everything that was soon to come. 

'I'm just a liar. And that's all I'll ever be.'


	9. 𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐄

'Liar.'

That's all Bad thought of everytime Dream touched his hand, holding his hand whenever they would go out. Bad just felt icky all over, his guilt hidden under a pound of makeup and washed away as his unrequited heart was jumping with glee. 

Sometimes it didn't manifest into guilt, sometimes he didn't know which side of his him dealt with the affectionate gesture. Either way, it still put a negative pool in his stomach. 

He didn't want to feel the guilt anymore. 

Bad didn't even have anyone to tell it to. He barely interacted with the iDots and didn't want to disturb them anymore. He shouldn't be allowed to feel happy. He shouldn't be allowed to feel joy everytime they went on a date or just hung out. 

Dream, was clearly so happy, did nothing but made Bad feel like they were the only two on the Earth. It always made Bad's heart clench with the overwhelming feeling to throw up. Ashamed at how he played such a caring lover. 

Dream just wanted to wanted to take him on dinner dates. Stating how him being with Bad made him feel happy, made him forget about his own negative thoughts. Bad could say the same at certain points. 

The blonde sometimes reached his hand across the table to grab the brunet's hand. The moment was always short-lived in an outsider's point of view but it made Bad feel like he was on clouds. 

He didn't worry about anything. 

The gesture was so simple yet so intimate and it always made Bad's heart flutter. Even the awareness of his makeup, even with the conscious of his uncharacteristic outfit and wig, it didn't stop his heart from taking the genuine gesture. 

Sometimes Bad just wished he could stop time and live in a moment he was yearning for. Small moments were always something to value. Even if looking back they seemed fake, they felt real. 

The warmth of the gangleader's hands never left him, even when he got dropped off home. Bad always touching his hand where the reminisce of Dream's hand making Bad's face flush as thoughts of the blond continued to hold and cherish him.

Once Dream invited Bad over, and they talked. They talked and chattered, even got close to cuddle. Talking about whatever future there was.

Dream's hand wrapped around Bad's, and all of his thoughts interrupting. One part telling him that he was just playing the other man. Another part telling him that this is the love he lived for, dreamt for. 

It made Bad feel overwhelmingly guilty.

He didn't want to hurt anyone. He didn't want to be hurt. Praying to a god he didn't believe in for Dream to not notice what he was. He may sound like a broken record player, but it was the truth. 

Dream then started talking about his childhood.

How his childhood was lined up for happiness but shot down. He'd talk about how his parents were caring and supportive of everything he did in school, but ultimately, toxic to each other. He mentioned how the toxicity of their arguments manifested in his mind. 

Bad asked why they'd stayed together instead of getting a divorce. Dream just shrugged it off with a "They probably only stayed together because of the financial support," before laughing it off. 

"Or maybe because they didn't want to lose me."

It made Bad feel sympathetic for the gangleader. Do they make criminals out of broken childhoods? Dream would always laugh after telling something personal, always making his childhood seem more light-weighted than what his words actually meant. Was Dream lying too? 

Some of the blonde's stories reminded Bad some of his childhood memories too.

How Dream went out in the neighborhood on his bike once and broke an ankle while his friends at the time were teaching him how to ride without training wheels. It honestly gave Bad a nostalgia of Skeppy and him running around the neighborhood as their parents chatted.

Bad's parents weren't always the wealthiest or the most emotional reliant, but they still did their best to support their son. 

Dream even mentioned how he and a Sleepy Bois Inc member were actually childhood friends. It made Bad chuckle about some stories surrounding that fact as well. 

It made Bad forget for a second. 

Forget about the gangs and what his persona was used for. Forget about the overbearing guilt that started growing onto him. It started to feel like home, and it sickened him. 

Whose side was he even on anymore? He didn't want to know. 

Dream had finished one of his childhood stories before looking at Bad with a gentle smile that made Bad's heart ache. 

A comfortable silence fell upon them. The blond moved closer to Bad, his eyes never leaving the other's.

He put a hand on Bad's face to make him look at the younger. Making Bad aware of the foundation and makeup on his face. His thoughts of worry started to fill his head before Dream spoke.

"You have, really pretty eyes."

He brought Bad's face closer to his. The brunet flushed, his face quickly becoming hot as Dream's face was just a few inches away. The blonde placed his hand on top of Bad's —he felt his heartbeat pick up like it always did when he was around Dream— and the strict eye contact made Bad lose the world around them.

The tension between the two left the silence to be deadly before Bad quickly got to his senses and turned his head away. Dream got the memo and halt everything, withdrawing his hands.

Bad felt another part of his regret that.

But then, the silence after it was louder than thunder itself. And Bad felt so ashamed for a reason he couldn't find. The world becoming a reality once again. 

"Sorry," Dream muttered.

"N-No! It's okay, I just got a little panicked is all," Bad chuckled.

Dream nodded, understanding the brunet, "No problem, I was just caught up in the moment. Sorry." 

Bad wished he could remember the rest of the moment. However everything after that was filled with thoughts about how his facade was going to be noticed. Though, he know they did cuddle more on the couch as Dream put on something for them to watch.

The blonde never tried to make any advances onto Bad, never tried to take advantage or make Bad vulnerable (but he always felt vulnerable to the blonde either way).

He wasn't dangerous. Bad simply couldn't think of any way that Dream could intentionally hurt someone without needing to. A deep part of Bad always yearned for him to run away since seeing the criminal record.

Even if it is public information, it felt raw and uncomfortable.

He wasn't a wild animal stuck in their predator's jaws, but it still felt like that sometimes. 

It's only been two weeks yet, it felt like months, years. He was stuck in a cycle against himself and the blonde. He shouldn't rely on his friends to get him out of situations.

He knows he can do it himself.

He needs to do it or else it's going to hurt in the end. He needs to distance himself from Dream or else he'll end up in a vortex of lies. Relationships can't be built on lies.

'It's you.'

Bad was always constantly screaming at himself, his self always fighting for a way out. Banging against barriers in his mind for him to just run and hide.

'It's all for you, how can I tell you the truth.'

His heart just ached everytime he thought of coming clean to the gangleader. But needed to do it.

He didn't want to rely his happiness on selfish reasons.

He needs to be honest.

Bad shakily grabbed his phone from his charger that was resting on his bed. Feeling his anxiety scream at him to stop.

His thumbs barely compatible to type as he opened his messenger app and clicked on Dream's contact.

His hands shaking, he typed towards the blonde. His hands, feet and nose quickly becoming cold despite the warm air in his house. His fears making him feel like throwing up.

Bad breathed in and breathed out before sending his message. He can do this, he needs to do it.

(But it felt like he was lying to himself.)

_Hey! Can we meet up this week? I need to talk to|_

_Hey! Can we meet up this week? I need|_

  
Dream

Me  
Hey! Can we meet up this week?

Dream  
sure :)   
do you have anything in mind? 

Me  
Maybe at Wild Rose? Instead of it being a pick up spot, we can hang out there instead

Dream  
yeah! i dont see any issues  
see you same time and day?

Me  
Yeah :)   
See you then! 

Bad put down his phone. Laying down onto his bed, exhausted from his work earlier that day. He closed his eyes, unable to drift as he was calming down. 

'Liar.'

'Would you still love me?'

Bad put a pillow over his head and hugged his blob plushie, hopping his overwhelming insecurities would just quiet down for the night. 


End file.
